


A Memory Like All Others

by EternalWhiteRose



Category: FRAGILE さよなら月の廃墟 | Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sadness, Tragedy, especially with this series, hahahaha what is happiness, old fic, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalWhiteRose/pseuds/EternalWhiteRose
Summary: On occasion, Seto had dreams. Those dreams were nothing but memories.





	A Memory Like All Others

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on July 7th, 2014 on Fanfiction Dot Net under the username Eternal White Rose  
> -unedited-

"Crow?" Seto asked, staring into the night sky, watching the thousands of twinkling stars above them.

"Yeah? What's up?" his companion replied, turning his head slightly to the side.

"Do you think we'll be friends forever?"

Crow sat up, scratching the back of his head, brooding over the question. It wasn't uncommon for Seto to ask stupid things once in a while, and sometimes it left the older boy in such a stupor that half the time, he didn't know what to say. "I think so, right? I mean, I'm your best buddy. Nothin' is ever gonna change that."

The brunet smiled, adjusting his body so his head rested in the palm of his hand. "You're the best, Crow."

He chuckled, looking down at his friend, pursing his lips and locking them with Seto's, in a light feather-like kiss.

* * *

 

…and Seto jolted awake, by the pot of wood where the flame had run out over the course of his sleep. He sighed, curling into himself, and let the tears break free. Like so many other times, he had dreamed about Crow, about the kiss they shared, and remembered the words the other would always say to him. And usually he wouldn't cry, because he knew that Crow would chastise him for doing so. This time, there wasn't going to be a funny, teasing Crow to tell him that he shouldn't cry.

Seto had almost forgotten that it had been a long time since Crow's battery ran out.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my very first fragile dreams fic
> 
> i still have feelings over this game, ok


End file.
